A waste-paper receptacle is a particularly fire-prone location, since its contents are normally highly flammable and loose. Accordingly fire-extinguishing receptacles are known, as for example the type sold under the trade name Fire Check by Protectoseal of Bensenville, Ill., which have a downwardly U-section rim that deflects upwardly rising oxygen-depleted combustion gases back into the receptacle to smother the fire therein.
Such arrangements are relatively effective for small fires. When a smoldering fire starts, however, the gases can sometimes rise from it straight up and out the mouth of the receptacle. Meanwhile the heat of the fire can be transmitted through the walls of the receptacle to set adjacent flammable material on fire.
A violent fire whose flames shoot up beyond the extinguishing head of the receptacle can similarly go out of control with such a receptacle, as the violent air currents can cause enough circulation to maintain the fire. Furthermore such a violent fire can frequently destroy the receptacle before the self-extinguishing feature has a chance to work.